Song of the Night
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: A modified and shortened version of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Will Kaiba be accepted by the woman he loves, when she is blinded to his virtues by his worst enemy (Joey) and will Yugi marry Rebecca despite his love for Tea?


Song of the Night

Kaluri: This is going to be a fanfic that isn't a cyoa…but you can treat it like one. It's going to be in first person...except this chapter. The main charrie is Kaiba and Kaluri (not me), you can make it a CYOA if you want.

Summary: A modified and shortened version of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Will Kaiba be accepted by the woman he loves, when she is blinded to his virtues by his worst enemy (Joey) and will Yugi marry Rebecca despite his love for Tea?

Cast with ages:

Kaluri is Elizabeth. (20)

Tea as Jane. (21)

Kaiba as Darcy. (23)

Yugi as Bingley. (23)

Joey as Wickham. (23)

Rebecca as Georgina. (16)

Serenity as Kitty. (18)

Mai as Lydia. (19)

Ishizu as Charlotte. (22)

Mr. Collins will be Duke. (23)

Marik as Colonel Fitzwilliam. (23)

Lady Catherine as herself. (50)

Caroline as herself. (21)

No other ppl

One sunny morning, Mai run back to the house, which she lives in with her three sisters ever since their _extremely rich_ parents died. As she rushed through the halls of their five bedroom Victorian house, her oldest sister Tea stopped her and asked her why she was so excited.

"Oh Tea, if you only knew. The Netherfield mansion is rented out to a rich _single_ young man! Just think one of us might be able to marry him! Oh, I hope I'll be able to meet him. Tea will you go meet him once he arrives? Please, please, please."

Tea answered, "of course I will Mai."

Suddenly a girl with waist length ebony black hair came down the French stairs in a light lavender thick strap tanktop and a pair of midnight blue silk pajama pants, and she stared at her older sister with her dark violet eyes and her ice pink lips mouthed the word, "No you will not go visit him Tea—at least not until Mai pulls herself together. Did you see her report card? She has three Bs, two Cs, one D and she failed Biochemistry and French. Until her grades all go up to a B, I forbid her to meet this 'rich handsome' stranger."

Tea smiled and answered, "but Kaluri, don't you think you're being a little too stringent? After all, she is a teenager and besides, she got straight B's last quarter."

Suddenly Kaluri broke into laughter and snorted, "I can't believe the two of you fell for that, oh my god, and I thought I was gullible. Mai you got Bs in every course and by the way, if you do fail any class in the near future, I swear that I'll make sure that you'll be locked up in your room doing nothing but studying. Tea and I will go visit this rich neighbor of ours. Oh and I absolutely forbid you to marry anyone until you're twenty."

Mai stuck her tongue out at Kaluri and walked to her room. Then Tea smiled at Kaluri and wondered out loud, "Sometimes I feel younger than you. You've always been the mature one in the family."

Kaluri laughed and answered, "Well, someone needs to protect you from all your love-sick admirers.

Tea laughed and answered, "Oh, Kaluri, I sometimes wonder if I'm a burden to you. You've never been on a date and all the boys at school simply adore you, only if you gave one of them a chance."

Kaluri looked at her sister and answered, "No stop thinking that you're a burden. Now shall we get really for school?"

Tea nodded and the two sisters walked to their rooms to get dressed. Tea put on a light and airy peach pink summer dress, peach pink sandals, and her glossy brown hair was kept out of her face with a peach pink hair band. Kaluri put on a metallic blue halter, metallic blue capries, metallic blue flip-flops and her dark black hair was put into a simple French twist. Kaluri walked to the front door to be greeted by her who younger sisters, Mai was wearing tight purple pants, a purple tanktop and purple boots. Serenity, the youngest sister, imitated Mai except her clothes were pink. When Tea arrived, the four sisters got in their red convertible and drove off to the University of Tokyo.

When they arrived, the two youngest went in search of their friends while the two elder walked to their favorite table under the Sakura blossoms to study for their nuclear chemistry test.

Suddenly girls started shrieking with delight and Kaluri looked up with annoyance, then the principal walked up to Tea and asked her to guide the new students.

"Under such circumstances, I would ask the valedictorian (glares at Kaluri) but I feel that you are more suited to show them around." Tea nodded and after the principal left Kaluri muttered, "I don't know what he's talking about but I guess I'll see you later."

The new students turned out to be the Motos—Yugi and his younger sister—Caroline, who was 21. Although Yugi was good-looking and amiable, it was his friend Seto Kaiba that caught all the girls' eyes. Soon, the people discovered that Kaiba was an antisocial miser who thought he was better than everyone else.

As they walked around the campus Yugi said to Kaiba while Tea and the others was ahead, "Seto, you ought to talk to some of these girls. They're quite nice."

Kaiba frowned and replied, "Mind you but there isn't any girl besides our guide and your sister are intelligent enough."

Yugi laughed and replied, "But they're very nice and I find most of them very attractive."

Kaiba sneered, "The only good-looking girl here is our guide."

Suddenly Yami saw Kaluri walking up to Tea and he told Kaiba, "I think you spoke too soon."

The two of them walked up to Tea and Kaluri, who was chatting animatedly to her sister, and Yugi interrupted, "Miss Tea, would you be so kind as to introduce us to your friend?"

Tea blushed and answered, "Of course, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Moto this is my sister Kaluri. And Kaluri, this is Mr. Moto and that is Mr. Kaiba."

Kaluri stared into Kaiba's eyes and said, "Mr. Kaiba, if you find the female population here ever so unattractive, perhaps it would be better for you to go back to Domino City, where I presume the ladies are extremely beautiful and I assure you that no one will miss you. And Mr. Moto welcome to Toyko, I hope your stay here will be enjoyable."

Yugi burst out into laughter and said, "Well, she got you there, Seto, and thank you Miss Kaluri, I would be so disappointed if you and your sister don't address me as Yugi and don't mind Seto he's a grouse."

Tea blushed with embarrassment and when Kaluri saw this, she exclaimed, "Oh please don't mind my big mouth, I try not to be rude but I'm too honest."

Yugi smiled and answered, "Better honest than dishonest, would you like to show Seto around, I don't think I can stand his negativity any longer."

Kaiba glared at Yugi and Kaluri answered with a dry laugh and replied sarcastically, "Of course, I'd be honored to. Perhaps you would give me the honor of jumping off the empire state building first."

Tea glared at her younger sister and mouthed, "Stop being so immature, go show Mr. Kaiba around."

Kaluri sighed and replied, "Follow me your royal highness (pain in the ass), try to keep up, after all it'll be extremely arduous to find me since all the girls here are analogous and extremely repulsive."

Kaiba frowned and answered, "I didn't say they looked the same and please stop mocking me."

Tea sighed and said, "Perhaps Kalui should show Yugi and his sisters around, and I'll show Mr. Kaiba around."

Yugi shook his head violently and answered, "Kaiba needs to be yelled at once in a while."

Suddenly Yugi's younger sister Caroline came up to her brother and batted her long blond eyelashes at him and asked in an overwhelmingly sweet voice, "Dearest brother, may I go along with Seto?"

Yugi nodded and Caroline's blue eyes twinkled with mirth as she followed Kaluri and Kaiba.

"Wait a minute, I have to fix my dress." Called Caroline as she bent down to smooth out her white business suit, then she took out a mirror and stared at her milky complexion. She would of looked like an angel, but no angel would be as spoiled, vain and selfish. Unlike her brother, Caroline liked to taunt other people and her goal in life was to become Mrs. Seto Kaiba.

As she watched Kaluri walk away with exasperation, she walked over to Kaiba and exclaimed, "Some people just don't have any manners and they don't know their place in society, how dare that little wretch speak to you like that! Why, if I was you, I'd teach her a lesson or two."

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Now really? I thought her usage of words was quite interesting and at the same time I couldn't believe how a pair of extremely beautiful eyes could light up a face. I see our irritated guide is tapping her foot anxiously waiting for us to catch up."

After School

In honor of the Motos and Kaiba, the university set up a masquerade dance that night. All the girls giggled and talked about dressing up as swans or peacocks.

That's all!! Next chapter is the Ball and other stuff.


End file.
